Can Love Conquer All?
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: Zechs and Noin are working as Preventers when something goes amiss... *ch 7 COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:I really don't know everything that's going to happen in this story…I have one line planned out, and I have to form a fic for this one line, so we'll see how it goes…

Disclaimer: I own not my very beloved Gundam Wing.If I did…heh…I love Zechs and Noin as a couple, no doubt, but if Gundam was mine, _he'd_ be mine, too….*much evil laughter**coughcough* Ahem.Anywhos, the gist is I don't own GW, so don't sue me, I can't even afford my seventeen dollar book The Writing on the Wall.Oi, I don't know how I'm going to be able to go see The Two Towers six times with this minimal amount of money…

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter One: Out

Lucrezia Noin looked up from her desk in Preventer Headquarters to see the love of her life, Zechs Merquise, staring at her from his desk.They had each originally had their own office, but as Anne employed more people, there had been a shortage of offices, and Zechs and Noin had volunteered to squeeze into one tiny place, even despite his knack for impeccable neatness and her knack for a mess strewn all the way across the room.

Holding her pen in her right hand, Noin lifted her left hand from its resting place atop her daily planner to tuck her raven-blue hair behind one ear.Blinking her violet eyes once, she returned Zechs' stare, but with one eyebrow quirked.She was just as happy to have a reason to pause in her boring paper work, especially when it meant staring into his beautiful ice blue eyes, at his gorgeous face and gorgeous fall of long, platinum blonde hair.Noin could keep herself occupied for hours just simply staring into his beautiful eyes, but right now she didn't have hours—at least, not hours in which to do that.She had hours in which to finish a stack of paperwork that could rival the Eiffel Tower itself.

"Something wrong, honey?" Noin asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

A small smile played at his lips."I don't deserve you."

Noin grinned.He'd given her that line more often that he'd said "I love you", and she had finally come up with a decent response."You're right, you don't."

Zechs blinked his blue eyes in surprise."I'm right?"Noin's grin grew wider; she'd finally been able to stump him!

"Yeah, you're right, you don't deserve me.Which brings me to a point I've been pondering on for quite some time.Since you obviously don't deserve me, which one of the Gundam boys should I pick up? Quatre's quite available, at least until he gets down off his high horse and realizes he's head over heels for Trowa's sister, Catherine."

Zechs stared at her in a _most_ satisfying way, his eyes still wide and growing wider, and his mouth slowly falling open.Noin's grin turned to one of triumph, until it grew so wide that a bubble of laughter escaped her lips.Clutching her stomach with her arms (she still had the pen in hand), Noin laughed until she cried.If there was ever a time she wished she had a camera, it was now.To capture Zechs' face—Noin only laughed harder, until one couldn't tell if she was still laughing or completely crying, if not out and out sobbing.

By the time Noin recovered enough to look at Zechs again, he had the most beautiful scowl plastered on his face, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and right eyebrow twitching.Noin collapsed into laughter yet again, and it must have been a good ten minutes since she first started laughing before she could say anything.

"I'm sorry," she panted, trying to catch her breath from so much laughing.Her cheeks felt tight from too much smiling, but she couldn't force herself to drop the grin."It's just that you say it so often, I really had to get back at you some how.You do deserve me, Zechs."

His scowl didn't alter an inch, giving her just a slight pause.Was he really mad at her?"I'd say now that you don't deserve me," he grumped, obviously not very pleased with what she'd done.

"Oh you," she said snappishly with a friendly tone, throwing her pen with all her might at his face.To her dismay he caught the pen and tossed it back at her—just barely missing her ear.Eyes wide, Noin gave Zechs a Look."Hey, I know you're mad, but killing me isn't an option here."In response Zechs stuck his tongue out at her before he bent his head back over his own Eiffel Tower stack of paper.Noin harrumphed.Fine, if he wanted to be that way, two could play this game.

Reaching to the top of her file cabinet, she flipped her radio on and quickly tuned it in to the local pop station.If there was one thing Zechs hated, there were a million, but pop music hit the top ten.Snapping his head up, Zechs gave her a look that would have frozen her solid had she been anybody else.Noin just simply gave him a wide grin and set about her own paperwork, humming along with the music.Usually she didn't delve into this kind of thing, but there was the exception to every rule.

***

"What's wrong with you, Merquise?" Heero asked in his emotionless voice as he ran into Zechs in the men's room later that same day. 

Giving the boy a scowl, Zechs snapped in reply, "Nothing, Yuy. Now get out of my way."Zechs was irritated beyond irritation with Noin.After pulling her little "You're right" trick, he'd spent four and a half hours listening to that garbage floating out from her portable radio.Lucky for her she hadn't left the room in all that time, or else she wouldn't have had a radio to return to.Songs like "It's Gonna Be Me" and "With Arms Wide Open" and "Sacrifice" and "Don't Let Me Get Me" were now plaguing his mind.He wished he could send his brain through a blender right about now.

Splashing his face repeatedly with cold water, Zechs realized that Heero was still in the restroom, and that he had been joined by Duo.Muttering an oath, Zechs grabbed a paper towel and dried his face before he turned around to face the two of them."What do you want?"

Duo grinned his ever-famous mischievous grin."We heard that you made Lucrezia cry, Zechs.Is there any truth to that?"

Zechs gave them the blankest look he'd ever given anybody."Just where did you hear that hair-brained rumour?" Zechs demanded.

Duo gave a shrug."Oh, gee, I don't know, something to do with the fact that the walls here are pretty thin and next door to you a fellow Preventer heard her sobbing her heart out."Zechs' mind reeled frantically.Had his beloved Lu been crying since he left?Impossible, he'd only been gone for five minutes, just enough time to relieve himself and escape that horrendous music.So what sobbing had they heard?Almost as if a light bulb had turned on above his head, he remembered that she had been nearly sobbing—just not with sadness.

With a roll of his eyes, Zechs gave the two former Gundam pilots a good glare."I wouldn't believe everything you hear," he snapped."If you want the truth, Maxwell, go home and ask Hilde.I'm sure by now Noin has told all the girls, and they'll be more than willing to give you the full report if you but ask them.Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mound of paper work to finish for you boys since all you can manage to handle is a gun, and sometimes we even wonder about that."Still scowling, Zechs shoved his way between the two boys and down the hall to grab a drink of water before he had to return to his stifling office and the teenybopper music.

As if fate had him marked for the day, as he rounded the corner he ran smack dab into Lady Une, who was holding a stack of papers taller than the one he had left unfinished on his desk.The papers went flying, and the two of them collapsed to the floor.Muttering another choice oath or three, Zechs set about gathering up the papers."Sorry, Anne, my fault," he apologized.

"I won't argue with you there," Lady Une said with a smile as she helped him gather up the scattered papers."Something on your mind, Zechs?You look distracted."

As he continued scooping up papers, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.Had Noin told Lady Une yet?He didn't doubt it.She would have wasted no time in announcing it to the world as soon as he left the room.Was that a hint of mirth in Lady Une's eye?Curse it all, _did_ she know?"I'm fine," he finally answered.Lady Une rolled her eyes and grinned.Blood and bloody flaming ashes, the woman _did_ know!

"You know, Zechs, she didn't really mean it," Lady Une said with a grin."But you did deserve it, what with how often you go on about how you don't deserve her."

Zechs blinked."How do you know how often I mention that?" he demanded.

Lady Une gave a small shrug, that annoying grin still in place on her face."Women talk."Barely restraining himself from uttering another oath, Zechs seriously considered dropping all the papers he had picked up and walking off to leave Lady Une to deal with the mess of her own.He sighed heavily; his manly code of conduct wouldn't allow him to do such a thing.

Working in silence for the next few minutes, he and Lady Une finally gathered up all the papers.Right as he was about to hand them all back to her, she handed him her stack and said, "I was just bringing these to your office for Noin to work on."

"Noin?Anne, she already had a pile at least this high to work on.You aren't seriously thinking about giving her more, are you?"

Lady Une made a grimace."Believe me when I say I know, Zechs, but the paper work has got to get done and I only have so many Preventers here right now working on it.I'm sorry I have to do this to her, but I don't exactly have a choice."Nodding in grim acceptance, Zechs carried the stack of papers back to his office.As he opened the door, he made a decision, one he hoped Noin wouldn't find out about.

****

Noin glanced up from her desk as Zechs entered the room again.He had a second huge stack of paperwork that he sat down on his desk.Noin's mouth fell open in out and out astonishment.What was Lady Une thinking, giving him all that work to do?What amazed her even more was that Zechs was willing to take the work.If he intended to finish it all today, he'd be at the office until late in the evening.Looking at him, Noin almost regretted being mean to him.Almost.

Without saying anything to him, she reached over to the radio sitting on top of her file cabinet and switched it off.It was the least she could do for him without out and out apologizing, which was something she didn't plan on doing until he was ready to apologize to her.Zechs looked up from his desk and gave her a grateful look, bringing a smile to her face.At least he wasn't mad at her anymore, which meant she could safely leave the room and not have to worry about something missing or broken when she returned.Heaving a sigh of relief, she set her pen down and all but ran out of the room, heading towards the ladies room.She had had to pee for three hours now, but had held it in, fearing what would become of her room should she leave it unprotected in Zechs' angry state.

Feeling relieved, Noin left the bathroom after washing her hands and headed back to her office, only to run into Duo Maxwell in the hallway."Hey Duo."

"Hey Lu!" he cried out in greeting.Taking in his grinning face and boyish looks, Noin found it hard to believe that the eighteen-year-old former Gundam pilot was married to Hilde Schbeiker as of two months ago.He still looked and acted like he was a kid of ten at times."I heard you were sobbing earlier today."

Noin gave him a queer look."I was?"

Duo nodded."Yup, that's what the Preventer in the office next to yours said.Claimed you kept it on for ten minutes or so.So what's the real deal?"

Realization dawned in her head, and Noin grinned at him."Ask Hilde, I already told her."

Duo gave a scowl (a paltry thing compared to Zechs and Heero)."That's what Zechs said when I asked him.I swear, you two are in a conspiracy or something.Or maybe it's you women.Anywhos, just wanted to let you know that Hilde's pregnant."

Noin's eyes widened in surprise."She is?"

Duo's grin grew wider, if that was possible."Yup!Hard to believe, isn't it.I never thought I was going to be a husband, let alone a father, and by the time I'm nineteen I'm going to be both."Noin shared in Duo's joy for a few more minutes before she ran to the bathroom, nearly exploding. 

Noin headed back to her office.With a sigh she collapsed back into her desk chair, but instead of picking her pen back up and continuing on with work she stared off into space.Duo and Hilde were four years her juniour, yet they were already married and expecting a baby.She figured she was lucky just to have gotten Zechs to say "I love you", but she wanted more out of him.She was twenty-two, had loved the man since she was sixteen, been his friend since she was thirteen, and wanted to marry him since she was nineteen.She'd thought that going with him to do the Mars Terraformation Project last year would have loosened up his tongue and made him finally propose to her (after he confessed his love), but instead all she'd gotten was a man desperate to go back and finish up with the Preventers so he could go back to politics.Like the ever faithful hound dog that she was, she'd followed him back to the colonies before she would follow him again back to Earth, despite her dream and desire to be on Mars overlooking the Terraformation Project.Pans, what she wouldn't give to be back there…but as long as there was the possibility that Zechs would marry her, she couldn't just give up on him, no matter how stubborn the man was.

Noin let out a heavy sigh that caught Zechs' attention."Are you going to get back to work or not?" he asked, more than a slight touch of bite in his remark.Okay, so maybe he was still mad at her.Well, she wasn't ready to be the one to give yet.

"I don't see why you should care," she snapped back."Or are you just jealous that I've got less work to do than you?"

That one hurt him, she could tell.With a deadly fire in his eyes that she'd never before seen directed at her, he retorted, "Well that's the way it's supposed to be, isn't it?The man does all the work while the woman sits around primping herself for nothing."

Maybe it was his tone of voice.Or maybe it was the fact that she'd been in a bad mood since her little comment earlier.Or perhaps it was because the Maxwells were going to be having a baby while she was still twiddling her thumbs for the man she loved.Or maybe it was because her period had started the day before.Well, whatever it was, something inside of her snapped, and Noin threw her pen at the wall beside Zechs' head."I have had enough out of you," she snapped, venom laced with every word she said."I'm sick and tired of waiting.I've been waiting most of my life, but you can't see that, can you!Well you know what, this is it!There's a line, and it's been crossed." Grabbing up all her personal items in the room and throwing them into her bag, Noin whirled one last time to face him."I've had it, and I'm gone.I quit.I'm going to Lady Une right now and I'm resigning.I'm going back _home_, to _Mars_, to work on something _I_ want to for once.Maybe I'll send you a postcard if I choose to remember that you're alive.Goodbye, Zechs Merquise."Twirling on her heel, Noin stepped out of his job, out of his office, out of his life.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: I told y'all I didn't know where it was going, and look where it ended up.Oi, this doesn't look good, does it?This was originally supposed to be a light and fluffy fic, only one chapter, but not anymore!So, what do you think?The more reviews I get the sooner I'll remember to post the next chapter!


	2. Jobs

Author's Note:  …Er, are Lady Une and Midii Une related at all?  I have no idea.  If they aren't, well, then, whoops…and if they are, excellent (but what relationship exactly?), but in any case, for the sake of this fic they're cousins.  I don't know anything about the Mars Terraformation Project either, but since I'm using it, I'm making up whatever I want to.  Thanks a million to all of you who reviewed last chapter!  I love you all forever! Especially if you read this one and then review…hint hint!  Thanks especially to Jen, Becca and AE. 

Disclaimer: I've seen The Two Towers thrice, and twice of those times I had someone else paying cuz I'm majorly low on cash, so there's no need to sue me for there isn't anything to profit from.  You'd be in debt, what with the huge lawyer bill…oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing…as if any of us do…

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Two:  Jobs

Lady Une stared in disbelief at the letter sitting on her desk.  Of all days she had to go home early!  Maybe if she had been here yesterday afternoon when Noin stopped by she could have talked her friend out of foolishly leaving.  Sighing heavily into her hands, Lady Une calmed herself before she could get angry with Lucrezia Noin for up and leaving.  She had already tried to call Noin's apartment, but it was too late; the woman had already hopped on a shuttle and headed for Mars.

At least she now understood Zechs monotone way of talking to her this morning, and his downcast eyes and closed up face.  Zechs and Noin must have had a fight, for that was the only reason Lady Une could come up with for Noin to take off.  It must have been some fight, though; Noin had stuck with the man through Lake Victoria Academy, through promotion and separation, through his disappearance for a year, and even through the few moments in which he'd threatened to kill her.  Lady Une wished with all her heart that she could talk to her friend and help sort things out, but it wasn't possible until Noin landed on Mars, and might not be possible even then.  She'd have a time finding Noin, especially since the woman was very skilled in remaining hidden when she chose to be.

Lady Une looked up when a knock sounded at her door.  A striking young woman walked in, her medium length platinum blonde hair framing her beautiful face very nicely.  Twenty-year-old Midii Une Barton, Trowa Barton's wife, looked at Lady Une expectantly, waiting for permission to speak.  Lady Une gave her young cousin a weary smile.  She had forgotten her meeting with Midii this morning, and was quite frankly in no mood to discuss a job with Midii.  

Midii seemed to sense Lady Une's mood.  "What's on your mind, Anne?  Is there anything I can do to help?" Midii asked in her clear voice.  Lady Une still found it hard to believe that Midii was two months pregnant.  She doubted it would ever really click in her head until it started to show.

Giving herself a mental shake, Lady Une replied, "Lucrezia Noin up and left for Mars last night.  She left me a brief note explaining, and giving me her resignation."

"So she's gone back to the Mars Terraformation Project," Midii said softly.  "Trowa and I always knew she would one day.  It's more than quite obvious that she was here because of Zechs Merquise.  Does this mean that he finally proposed to her, then?"

Lady Une shook her head ruefully.  "I fear they must have had a fight, from her quick exit and Zechs' forlorn face."

Midii blinked.  "I just saw Zechs.  He didn't look forlorn to me at all."

Folding the note carefully and tucking it away in one of many files, Lady Une replied, "You just don't know Zechs as well as I do.  Even I hardly know him when compared to Noin…Where I can read many of his open looks, Lucrezia can read a book in the simple glazing over of his eyes.  She's been around him since we were twelve, and his friend since we were thirteen."

"I'm sorry you lost such a good Preventer," Midii said.

"I'm sorry I lost her too, but even more I'm sorry that my friend left."  Midii agreed with a silent nod.  Lady Une rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers.  Life just kept getting more and more complicated for her.  _At least you taught me how to deal with complications, Mr. Treize,_ she thought, dwelling for a few moments on her love.  _If only you were here, you'd know exactly what to do.  But since you are not here, I shall just simply have to do my best with all that you taught me_.  Steeling herself for the interview to proceed, Lady Une made a mental note to talk to Zechs and find out exactly what had happened between him and Noin.  She needed her worker back, but more than that, she needed her friend happily by her side.

****

"Noin did _what_?!" Sally Po squawked, dropping her coffee cup still full of coffee onto the floor.  She was too surprised to even notice that she'd spilt the hot liquid all down her shirt, on her shoes, and on the floor.  Sally was in the lounge of Preventer Headquarters, getting her morning coffee, along with all five former Gundam Pilots, Zechs Merquise, Dorothy Catalonia and Lady Une.

"How pathetic," Wufei sneered.  "It's just like a woman to run off when things get tough.  It's a sign of weakness."

"Wufei Chang, for once in your life would you just shut up!" Quatre snapped, surprising everybody.  "Our friend up and left us, and all you can do and preach about weakness!  Hold your tongue for once and wait until you can go shout at the toilet, the only thing in the world willing to listen to you!"  Knocked out of her state of shock by Quatre's shout, Sally suddenly realized she had spilled her coffee all over the place.  Setting about cleaning it up, she gave Quatre an appraising look.  There weren't many people willing to stand up to her fiancé, but she was glad when they did.  It often brought him back down to Earth for a few days, and made him easier to live with.  She also happened to agree with Quatre in this case.  Noin was her best friend, and far from weak.  

Sally looked up from mopping the coffee off her cream-coloured tee shirt.  "Lady Une, what under the sun, moon, and stars possessed her to up and leave?"

Lady Une shrugged.  "I honestly can't say for sure.  The only theory I can come up with is that she and Zechs had a fight, but that doesn't make much sense.  Noin has stuck with him through worse, why let a fight get to her?  But I honestly can't tell you for sure."  As one, every person in the room turned to Zechs.  He gazed back levelly, hardly blinking.  Sally wasn't sure, but she thought his eyes looked a little tight.  Perhaps Lady Une's theory was correct?  Was it at all possible?

Much to everyone's surprise, he nodded.  "We did have a hard day yesterday, and it ended with a fight and then her declaration of resignation.  She stalked out of our office and that's the end of what I know."

"But didn't you even try to call her?" Quatre asked, incredulous.

"I did.  She didn't answer the phone."

Duo pointed a finger straight at Zechs, a half glare on his face.  "I knew it, this has to do with you making her cry yesterday!"

"YOU MADE HER CRY?!" Almost everybody shouted at once.  Everybody started talking, shouting out accusations and the such as Zechs.

"NO!" Zechs barked back, silencing the crowd.  Now his face did carry a glower.  "I did _NOT_ make her cry.  She made herself cry, by laughing so hard she sobbed."  Was it Sally's imagination, or was his face a little red?

"I've done that before," Duo stated.  Heero stamped on his foot, shutting the braided American up.  

"What on Earth was she laughing about that could have made her sob?" Trowa asked, in his slightly monotone voice.  He and Heero used to be horrendous at being monotone, but since they had hooked up with Midii and Relena, more expression had come into their faces and voices, if still not as much as normal people.

Zechs gave a truly nasty scowl, quite obviously announcing that he had no intention whatsoever of spilling the beans.  Sally shared a look with Lady Une, who, by the look on her face, also knew of what had occurred between Noin and Zechs yesterday before this fight had come along.

Dorothy broke the uncomfortable silence.  "Well, is there anything we can do about it?  If not, then I suggest we get back to our normal lives and continue on with our daily routines.  I'm not saying we should forget about the problem at hand, but remember, we need to think of a solution, not the problem itself."

Lady Une sighed.  "Much as I hate to admit it, Dorothy, you're right.  For now there is nothing we can do.  Everybody back to work, and let's all hope and pray this works out okay.  If I hear anything from Noin I'll let you know ASAP, as I expect the rest of you to do.  Zechs, I'll send someone over eventually to take over Noin's paperwork."

"No, that's okay," he answered quietly, "I'll finish it up for her."

Lady Une looked genuinely shocked.  "Are you sure?"  Zechs nodded in response.  With that everyone was dismissed back to work.  Sally headed to her office, without her coffee, to do her own mound of paperwork.  _Oh Noin, I hope that wherever you are you're okay._

****

Noin's foot landed firmly on the Martian soil, and the rest of her body quickly followed.  She was long since used to space travel, and had found the shuttle ride relaxing, giving her time to reflect on her actions.  It hadn't taken her long to realize that she'd overreacted, but she had a stubborn streak in her wider than the Mississippi River, and pan fry them if anybody thought they'd get her to apologize now.

A smile lit up her face as she planted both feet firmly on the ground.  Location wise, Mars felt more like her home than anywhere but Lake Victoria Academy.  In her heart, though, she knew that wherever Zechs was her true home would be.

Shoving the platinum blonde from her mind, Noin registered herself at one of many desks inside the Shuttleport.  She was here, and as long as she was here, she was going to be doing the work she longed to do most.  It wasn't hard to get directions to the Central Intelligence building, since there were only four buildings currently on Mars.  It would be another three or so years before real civilians would move in and make the planet seem like a real community.  In the mean time, Terraformers such as Noin had to make the planet habitable so that civilians would be able to turn it into a community.

Stepping into the building, Noin readjusted the shoulder strap on her one bag as she walked towards the main desk where Cindy Gaelize was busy organizing all the paperwork needed to Terraform Mars into something habitable and hospitable.  Noin remembered Cindy from when she had been here with Zechs.  The girl was as air-headed as could be, and had had the galaxy's biggest crush on Zechs, but she really was decent once you understood she did have a brain somewhere beyond her mop of unnatural blonde hair and once she had realized that Zechs was Noin's, no matter what.

"Hey Cindy," Noin said, dropping her bag to the floor.  "I'm back and ready to be put to work."

Looking up from a folder marked "Employees", Cindy blinked before she recognized Noin.  A grin spread across her young face.  "Miss Noin! You came back!  You couldn't have come back at a better time.  The grand poobahs are, like, arguing like crazy because they can't decide what to do, and most of us just knew everything would be okay if you were here.  You know what to do, and how to like handle the men, and you can like pull strings like crazy! Plus you know how to operate on all those big doohickeys that I can like only imagine on how to turn the key.  Is Zechs with you?"

Noin stared at Cindy for a moment, letting everything she had said digest.  Noin blinked before she answered.  "No, Zechs stayed behind.  He has some Preventer work he needs to finish, and, well, I decided that I'm needed here."

"Ah, Preventers," Cindy said with more than a half-dreamy sigh.  "It must be like so cool to be one.  I hear Lady Une herself is in charge.  Like, Is it true?  Why did you come back without Zechs?  Didn't you like have something to do there too?

"Er, uh, I finished what I needed to do…" Noin said uncomfortably.  Zechs was the last thing she wanted to be talking about, especially in Miss Gaelize's company.  "Uhm, Cindy, could you just find out what I can do?  I'd really like to get to work immediately."

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, I like totally wasn't thinking about that at all!  Here, just a moment, let me like find the employee folder and I'll just simply add your record to it."  Noin nodded gratefully and leaned up against the counter as Miss Gaelize searched through everything, looking for the employee folder.  Nearly ten minutes later, the girl realized she was holding it in her hand.  "Oh, doi, stupid me, how could I have forgotten!" the blonde laughed.  She quickly added Noin's record to the file (nothing was computerized yet, since the Mars Terraformation project hadn't been going on for quite six months and they needed a power plant before the government would allow computers to be added) and directed her to the right to find somebody in charge to assign her to something.  "Oh, and Miss Noin, don't go down halls six, seven, or eleven, they don't have any power since our generator is running low!  Ta ta now!" With a friendly grin, Miss Gaelize waved Noin along her way.  Picking up her gym back stuffed with things, Noin headed off in search of a familiar face to brandy for a job with.

Walking along the familiar hallways, Noin remembered the last time she had traveled these corridors.  She had been walking with Zechs to the Shuttleport to catch the next shuttle to the colonies.  Noin hadn't wanted to go, but as always she had been making a personal sacrifice for the man.  It felt good to be back here, and yet, so…empty.  She gave a heavy sigh.  Without Zechs life was almost meaningless, even doing what she wanted to do most.  Why oh why wouldn't the man get down off his high horse and apologize?  _Or why won't you get down off_ your _high horse and apologize_, a little voice in the back of Noin's head taunted.  Wishing she could smack her conscious, Noin quickened her pace.  As she turned a corner, she pulled a very classic move and ran into somebody.

"Oh, pan fry it!  Shiz buckets!" Noin cursed, rubbing her sore head.  "I'm sorry, sir." Looking up to see who it was she had ran into, Noin found herself staring face to face with Nicholas Berter, the man in charge of the entire Mar Terraformation Project.  Asides from being very powerful and important, Nicholas was _very_ good looking.  His light brown hair fell just slightly in his face, giving him a heart-pounding quality.  His emerald green eyes were framed with lashes the exact shade of his hair, almost a ghostly colour, but very intriguing.  His face was angular, and when he held his face at just the right angle, one could almost swear he was Legolas Greenleaf's twin brother.

A slight blush crept across Noin's cheeks as she looked into his green eyes.  It suddenly hit her just how little she had ever noticed men in this fashion.  For almost as long as boys had been prominent in her life, Zechs had always been there to catch her heart.  Even now while looking at Nicholas Berter, she didn't forget the keeper of her heart, but she became very aware of the fact that Zechs was on a far away colony, and Nicholas was right in front of her face.

"Lucrezia Noin!" Mr. Berter exclaimed, a grin lighting up his face and making Noin's knees go weak.  It was a good thing she was already on the floor… "I didn't expect to see you here!  Mind if I ask why?"

Ducking her head in recognition of him, Noin replied, "I came back to help on the Project.  I just couldn't stay away."  _My lover and I had a spat and I ran off_.  _How pathetic.  _"There's still a place open for me, isn't there?"

Letting out a booming laugh, Nicholas grabbed her hand and helped haul her to her feet.  "Of course there's always a position open for you, Lucrezia!  You're one of the best Terraformers I've had yet!  I only wish you and Zechs hadn't run off.  Speaking of him, is Zechs with you by any chance?"

A flash of embarrassment hit Noin.  She was quickly coming to regret leaving Zechs Merquise behind.  "No, sorry, he's still finishing up his work with the Preventers.  I couldn't stay away, so I came back without him.  He might be joining me soon, though." _Liar_.

Was that joy she saw flash across Mr. Berter's face?  "That's too bad, he was another good one.  But I can still work with you, my dear.  You've come just in time, too.  I fear that if we don't get the Terraformation Project working faster, our budget will be cut and we're not going to be able to accomplish the task of making this foreign planet habitable for humans."

Noin gasped.  "Mr. Berter, you're kidding me!  This Terraformation Project for Mars is the best thing that's happened to humanity since the end of the war!  They couldn't just up and tell us to quit!"

Picking up her bag with a grave face, he replied, "Yes, they could.  They think we're taking too long.  Those who fund our project just don't realize what a great task it is to transform an inhabitable planet into something habitable."

With a force she meant, Noin said fervently, "They can't and won't shut us down, if I have to go out and find new people to fund our project myself."

Nicholas Berter appraised her for a moment.  "You know, Lucrezia, I think you mean that.  I'm glad you're back."  Slipping her bag over his shoulder, his stuck out his hand to her and gave off another heart-warming grin.

"I do mean it, Mr. Berter, I do," Noin replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

He held up his free hand.  "Please, call me Nick.  Mr. Berter makes me sound so old and pompous, when I'm barely two years your seniour."  Noin gave him a nod.  Nick.  It was actually a rather nice name.  "Now come along, Lucrezia, I need to get you weeded back into the work force.  If I can manage it, I'm going to put you in charge of everything, second only to me.  You've got more brains than half of the entire work force combined, and that's something I could use."  Grinning as she walked down the halls with Nick, Noin was suddenly very glad that she had come back.  She was fitting right back into a job that she loved, and for once in her life, she felt like she belonged, even without Zechs at her side.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: Er, okay…that went better than I had expected.  I'm still pulling this off the top of my head, and the story still has no definite ending.  But that's the fun of writing, right?

Llahiry: Yeah, it is, until YOU get writer's block and stop writing your story!

Eh heh heh….*sits on Llahiry, my Muse of Deep Intellect* Bah.  I'm going to finish this story, I really am!

Llahiry: *from being squashed* Yeah, that's what you said about The Intruder, too!

….*sweatdrop*  Okay then, thank you for the positive support, you dumb muse.  Anywhos, thank you once again to everybody who reviewed my first chapter!  It really makes my day when I get reviews, because it reminds me that my story ISN'T as crappy as my mind makes it out to be.  So.  Here I go to write the third chapter.  Now let's see if I can finally figure out where I'm going with this story…. ~~Callisto


	3. Finally Some News if not much

Author's Note:  Did I ever mention that I'm on vacation as I'm writing this fic?  Yes indeedy I am.  What's most surprising is that Mom's letting me spend any time on our laptop at all!  I think all that dust in Nauvoo went to her head.  

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Three:  Finally Some News (if not much)

Walking in the front door of Relena Peacecraft Yuy's manor, Heero slipped out of his Preventer jacket and hung it on a peg on the wall.  He and Duo had spent the past three days on L3, taking care of a group of teenage punks who had taken over a grocery store and were threatening to blow the colony up.  If Heero had had his way, he would have marched in and knocked the kids senseless, but things were supposed to be handled peacefully, so Heero had to try and do his best imitation of Relena as he and Duo worked on keeping the drunken teens from doing anything stupid.

"Welcome home," Relena said as she joined him in the living room not a few moments later.  "Three days is an awful long time to be gone.  What happened this time that took you away?" 

"Some gang of kids on L3 started acting up and shooting people.  Thought they could take over everything." Heero snorted.  "But they're just a bunch of kids.  Couldn't have shot the broad side of a barn if they'd been sober."

 Snuggling up against Heero on the sofa, Relena rested her head on his chest as he put one arm around her, holding her close, glad to be home.  He'd never admit it out loud, but finally admitting his feelings to Relena and then marrying her (yes, at a ridiculously young age) had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, which was why he felt sorry for Merquise, even though he hated the guy with a passion.  Zechs had finally told Noin he loved her, everybody knew that, but the idiot hadn't gotten around to proposing to the woman yet, and look where it had gotten him.  His lover had up and left him two weeks ago in favour of a job on Mars.

"Milliardo stopped by today on his way to Preventer Headquarters," Relena murmured.  "He misses her so much.  Why won't he just get up off his high horse and follow her to Mars?"

Heero suppressed a laugh.  Zechs, get off his high horse? And follow a _woman_ to Mars?  _Heero_ wouldn't do such a stupid thing, so why under the sun, moon and stars would Zechs?  He couldn't exactly say all this to Relena, though.  She just didn't understand the way the male mind worked.  "It's a male thing," Heero grunted instead.  Relena glared at him.  It was her way of saying that that was the stupidest thing she'd heard in her life and he'd better not repeat it.  Rolling his eyes Heero sank back farther into the couch.  On second thought, maybe it would do Merquise some good to go chasing after Noin.  Heero'd had to follow Relena halfway around the galaxy.  Of course, that was because she was Vice Foreign Minister and didn't stay for very long anywhere, but still, it was the principle of the matter that counted.

"I also got a call from Miss Noin today," Relena continued, a small frown forming on her face.  "She didn't talk to me very long, but she certainly looked happy enough.  She said that Nick, the man in charge of the Mars Terraformation Project, had given her a pretty high standing and that things were coming along nicely now that she's one of the top dogs.  I haven't seen that look in her eye since…well, since Zechs said he loved her.  Don't you think it's worrisome that a job is making her this happy?"

Shock hit Heero.  Of all things, he certainly hadn't expected Noin to call Relena.  Nobody had expected her to call anybody.  At least he knew now exactly where she was and what she was doing.  He'd call Duo as soon as he and Relena stopped talking so that the braided American could inform everybody else.  "I don't know," Heero replied, "sometimes a job can make you pretty happy."

"That so?" Relena asked, lifting herself up and out of his embrace, quirking an eyebrow at him.  "And what job would make you that happy?"

"When I got called to be your bodyguard," he replied, nipping at the top of her ear.  "Best job I'd ever been assigned."  Relena smiled and leaned back into him.  It was hard to think that he'd once threatened to kill her.  Would have been the biggest mistake of his life, too.  "So her job makes her happy.  What's wrong with that?"

Relena answered him patiently.  "This is Miss Noin we're talking about, Heero, not Dorothy.  Lucrezia's happiest when she's with my brother.  The fact that she's this happy with her job is very worrisome.  I remember her once telling me that no matter how much she had loved her job as a Terraformer, it wouldn't have made her as happy as it did if Zechs hadn't been there with her.  And here she is, back on Mars without Milliardo, but just as happy as anything.  Heero, I know she loves my brother with all of her heart.  So why is she so content to be on Mars without him?"

Shaking his head, Heero replied, "I honestly can't say, Relena."

Worry filled Relena's blue eyes.  "I troubles me to say this, Heero, but I think there might be another man involved."

"Noin and somebody besides Merquise?" Heero scoffed.  "Relena, you are out of your mind."

"For her sake and for Milliardo's, I hope you're right," Relena sighed heavily.  Somehow she just didn't sound very convincing.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: Well, wasn't that just short and sweet and pointless.  Does anybody else here think I'm wasting space?  *notes all the raised hands* Thank you for your opinion.  I totally agree.  I'm lost.  I have no definite plot line and I'm making it up as I go along.  Oi.  Hopefully next chapter will have some substance!  Chapters, hah.  I can't believe I've made this into a chapter fic!  Whatever happened to my short, sweet, gooey, sappy idea?  It went down the hole, that's what.  Well anywhos, thank you all you marvelous people who did reviews, I love you forever!  KaT aka Mistress Shinigami – I worship your reviews, and I make sure all my friends (even the ones who could care less) know that one of my favourite authors reviews my stuff.  Winter's Roar – ACK! In your first review, you almost completely predicted what's going to happen! Almost.  Thank you all! Ta ta till next chapter!


	4. A Name

Author's Notes:  Most of the Gundams pilots and co. are European or something like that, right?  Then they wouldn't celebrate Thanksgiving, right?  Who cares!  I need the holiday, so suddenly they've all adopted it for no apparent reason whatsoever.  Just use your imagination.

Ack, I my computer said Wufei wasn't a real word, so when I clicked on spell check to change it, the top option to change Wufei to was wife!  *falls over laughing* Oh pans, isn't that just ironic… ^_^

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Four: A Name

Signing off her computer, Noin felt rather content.  She'd only been on Mars for two months, but she'd already helped accomplish quite a lot.  The power plant had finally been built, and computers had been integrated into the system.  Just last night the Terraformers had thrown a party celebrating the computers.  Nobody liked doing anything by hand, and now they didn't have to anymore.

Noin stood up and stretched her back before she left her office.  It was time to go home and get some shuteye.  Eyeing her phone a bit guiltily, she remembered that she hadn't contacted any of her friends since that one call to Relena, not even her best friend Sally.  She figured she owed them some news, but she just didn't want to call anybody for fear they'd harass her about Zechs.  She missed him so much, and was even ready to apologize, but she was loving her work here so much that she kept putting it off.  If she contacted him and apologized, she knew there was no way she'd be able to resist the urge to go back to him.  She didn't want to leave just yet.  And anyway, Nick still needed her to do her part.

Taking a quick look at her calendar on her way out, Noin realized with a start that it was Thanksgiving.  Definitely feeling guilty now, Noin quickly dashed out of her office before she became so overcome with guilt that she placed a call to Lady Une's house.  Lady Une had been planning a big Thanksgiving party for this year since almost January, and Noin had promised to come.  She knew her friend would be disappointed, but Noin had completely forgotten!

Locking her office while waves of guilt washed over her, Noin jumped a foot when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  "Fruit!" Noin exclaimed, taking a calming breath.  She turned around to find herself staring at Nick.  "You gave me a fright, Nick."

He grinned at her.  "Sorry Lucrezia, didn't mean to scare you so."

"Anything I can do for you, Nick?"

"Yeah, actually, there is.  I'm holding a Thanksgiving dinner tonight for as many Terraformers as I could manage.  I'd be most honoured if you'd join me at my place tonight along with everybody else."

Noin managed a smile for the man.  "I'd love that, Nick."  Guilt hit her like a two-ton brick.  What would Lady Une think?  Curses, now she'd have to call the women.  "But would it be okay if I placed a long distance phone call to a friend?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.  "What for?"

A slight blush rose across Noin's cheeks.  "This year I was supposed to go to Lady Une's for Thanksgiving, but I completely forgot about it until just two minutes ago.  I need to call and apologize, and check up on all my friends and see how they're doing while I'm at it."

"Sure, no problem," Nick said, giving her an easy smile.  "Care to walk over with me now?  Cindy and Jack are waiting downstairs already for me."

"Sure," Noin replied, walking along with the man to join up with the other Terraformers to head to his place.  Walking along, it hit Noin just how much she missed all her friends.  It was all the little things that really hit her, like how Duo was always making jokes about everything and laughing his way through life, or Wufei's constant shouts of Injustice.  Pans, but that made her so mad!  Or Quatre's constant blushes when it came to women.  One would think that with twenty-nine sisters he'd be okay with the things women talked about, but he was as shy as a little schoolgirl when the subject came up!  And Trowa's silence that only Midii could break.  Even Heero's constant glares at Zechs were something she missed.  And then there were the girls.  Hilde, who could get Duo to do whatever she wanted with a flick of her finger, while anybody else had to beg and plead and force the stubborn American to do anything.  And Relena, the only person ever to get Heero to crack a genuine smile; Catherine's overprotectiveness of Trowa, and her constant circus talk; Midii's quiet ways and her piercing eyes; Sally's constant chatter about what a ninny-head Wufei was, while all the time smiling at the young Chinese boy; Lady Une's single-minded views on work, and her motherly attitude towards Treize Khushrenada's daughter Mariemaia; and Mariemaia herself, the nine-year-old trying to become a kid again.  Noin missed them all so much, but more than any of them, she missed Zechs.

Zechs.

There wasn't just one thing about him she missed, but it was the entire picture.  His looks, his voice, his opinions and attitude, the quiet way he said her name, and even the way he constantly said he didn't deserve her.  He was perfect, her angel out of heaven.

And yet it was because of him she was here on Mars, walking to Nick's apartment for a Thanksgiving party with all the other Terraformers.  What under the sun, moon and stars had she been thinking when she walked out of their office?  If anything, that was the biggest mistake on her life.  And yet she wasn't willing to return to the man, despite how much she loved him, because she wanted to stay in Mars because of a stupid job.  Curse her stupid military mind.

"Wouldn't you say, Noin?" Miss Gaelize's voice broke through her thoughts, and Noin blinked several times to bring herself back to the real world.

"What was that, Cindy?  I'm sorry, but I was off in my own world and I completely missed what you said."

"I was saying how men are like just about the dumbest creatures to walk any planet, but they're like the cutest dumb creatures!  Wouldn't you say?" Miss Gaelize gave Noin a wink, and Noin had to work to keep her laughter bottled up.

"You're painting the picture way too nicely, Cindy…" Noin joined in the conversation, her friends back on L2 forgotten for the moment.

****

Lady Une smiled at her guests all around the room.  Each couple was busy talking animatedly about one thing or another.  Lady Une hadn't done many things right in her life, and she still couldn't do many things right, but if there was one thing she could do, it was throw a successful Thanksgiving meal.

Her smile faltered when she laid eyes on Zechs Merquise standing alone in the corner.  Usually he and Noin would be busy reminiscing about Academy days and all the good times they had had.  But not this party, because Noin was still on Mars.  She was supposed to be here, though; she'd promised back in February that she'd make it to this party.  Lady Une felt slightly hurt that her friend hadn't made it, but what could she do?  She was here on a colony, and Noin was on the red planet Mars.

A tug on her hand pulled Lady Une's gaze away from Zechs and down to nine-year-old Mariemaia, the child she'd adopted after Mariemaia's incident two Christmases ago with the Barton Foundation.  Mariemaia was Treize's daughter, and for that reason alone Lady Une was more than willing to love the child with all of her heart.  "Lady?" Mariemaia asked.  Upon discovering that Lady was what Treize had used to call her, Mariemaia had picked it up in memory of her deceased father.

"Yes, Mariemaia, what is it?" Lady Une replied with more patience than she felt.  She wasn't angry with Mariemaia, only with Noin, but there was no reason to take her anger out on the girl.

"Miss Noin isn't going to come, is she?" Mariemaia asked.  Lady Une shook her head in reply.  Much as she wished her friend were here, she knew she wouldn't be making an appearance.  "I didn't think so.  I guess that's why she just called on the Vidphone." (A/N: Vidphone, what a crappy name for it.  But you all know what I'm talking about, right? Those computerish looking things they used on the TV show? Yeah, that's it).

"Noin called us?" Lady Une asked incredulously.  Not waiting for an answer, she charged past Mariemaia and made a mad dash for the kitchen where her Vidphone was.  Sure enough, there was Noin on the screen, laughing at something Lady Une had missed.  Lady Une ran to the Vidphone and pressed the button announcing her presence.  "Noin!  Where are you?"

"Anne!  Hey!  Look, sorry I'm not at your place, but I completely forgot about my promise to be there.  Heck, before I left the office today, I had completely forgotten Thanksgiving even existed!"

"You were working on Thanksgiving?" Lady Une asked rather flatly.

"Yup.  I told you, I'd forgotten it was a holiday.  Now, as to your first question, I'm still on Mars, at Nick's place.  He's having a giant Thanksgiving dinner for all of the Terraformers."

Lady Une quirked an eyebrow at Noin.  "Who's Nick?"

"Mr. Nicholas Berter, the man in charge of the Mars Terraformation Project," Noin replied.

Lady Une had a sinking feeling by the way Noin said his name.  She knew for a fact that when employees were on a first name basis with their boss, it meant they were close friends outside of the work force.  The only Preventers who called her Anne were the five Gundams, Zechs and Noin.  So what was the deal with this Mr. Berter and Noin?  

****

Zechs, who was swimming in a deep pool of despair, snapped to attention when Mariemaia Khushrenada stood on the living room couch and hollered out, "Noin called Lady on the Vidphone!"  There was a moment of silence in the room before everyone made a mad dash to the kitchen where they knew Lady Une kept her Vidphone.  Indeed, there was Noin's face filling up the screen.  Zechs felt his heart freeze.  He hadn't seen his beloved for two months.  He missed her so much…and yet here she was, conversing freely with her former and his current boss.  

Everyone arrived just in time to here Noin explain who "Nick" was.  Zechs felt a surge of anger streak through him.  Back when he and Noin had been on Mars together, Mister Nicholas Berter had been the only idiot who tried to make a move on Noin.  Zechs had put a stop to it before Noin found out, but the fact that the man was getting at his beautiful Lucrezia Noin when he wasn't around to prevent it irked him something bad.  Zechs felt a strong desire to slam his fist into the screen when he saw Mr. Berter join Noin at their end of the connection.

"This is Nick," Noin's voice carried across the view screen.  Lady Une stepped back so that the others could come by and say hi and spend a few minutes chatting with Noin and Mr. Berter.  Zechs didn't want to take his turn, not with everybody standing around him, and with _him_ standing beside _her_, but he didn't have much of a choice when Duo shoved him forward much against his will to take his turn.

The grin on Nicholas Berter's face evaporated immediately, to no surprise of Zechs'.  "Hello, Noin," Zechs said cautiously without sounding cautious.  "It's been a while."

Nicholas Berter held up a finger to silence Zechs for a second.  "I'm going to head back to the party, Lu," his voice carried out across the view screen.  "Come back and join us when you're done."  Jealously like Zechs had never felt before washed over him in tsunami-sized waves.  Lu?  LU?! Nobody called her Lu but those present in the room with him.  Zechs had even heard Noin specifically ask others not to call her that, since it was a privilege she reserved only for those close to her.  The mere fact that Nicholas Berter could call her Lu and walk away without her snap following him made Zechs angrier than he'd been since the Eve War.

"Is something wrong, Zechs?" Noin asked, sounding almost…timid.

"Absolutely nothing.  It's all peachy keen," he snapped in response, anger enveloping him.  "I hope you're enjoying your stay on Mars, _Lu_, and I hope you're meeting new _people_."  There was no doubt as to the meaning of his words, and Noin's face quite clearly stated that she understood what he was saying.

"What's wrong with you, Zechs?" Noin said irritably.  "What burr got under your saddle?"

"No burr got under my saddle.  A man-sized monster, on the other hand, would be more accurate.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have memories to erase."  With a curt nod, Zechs stormed out of Lady Une's kitchen, apartment, and building, storming off into the cold November night.

Silence was left in the kitchen after his departure.

****

Noin stared at the view screen in front of her.  Incredibility swarmed over her.  What was his freakin' problem?!

"I'd say his 'freakin' problem' is you," Duo said.  Noin snapped her head back to the face now covering the view screen, which happened to belong to Duo Maxwell.  She hadn't realized she's spoken aloud.

"Yeah, but why?  What under the sun, moon and stars did I do?  Pans, the man's exploding over nothing!  Nick is only my friend!"

Sally's head replaced Duo.  "Only a friend, huh?"  Noin nodded curtly to her best friend.  Sally sighed.  "Lu, in this case I think it's you who's got your perspective all out of whack."

"What?!" Noin squawked.

"You heard me.  You're the one with the problem.  Do you remember what Nick just called you?"

"Lu."

"And who calls you Lu?"

"All my friends do, Sally, you know that."

Sally sighed in exasperation.  "Is that so, Noin?  Answer me, in all honesty.  Who calls you Lu, or even Lucrezia, except those of us here at Lady Une's?"

Noin blinked for a moment before she understood where Sally was going.  With a groan, Noin made the excuse that she had to get back to the party to end the conversation.  She wished everyone well and clicked off the Vidphone.  

Leaning up against the wall in Nick's apartment, Noin thought furiously.  Was it at all possible that Zechs was _jealous_?  It was possible, she guessed.  Nick had once tried to make a move on her, she knew that, and Zechs had put an instant stop to it.  He even thought she didn't know (hah, yeah right, a woman always knows).  Could he think that Nicholas Berter was a possible rival?  _Oh Zechs, you should know me better than that.  My heart belongs to you and you alone_.  Somehow she knew deep within her soul that it was going to take some time before Zechs would believe that.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: Wow, this chapter turned out better than I thought.  Hee, y'all should have seen me.  I had to go to the bathroom just after I wrote the part where Zechs stormed off, and I was freaking out while on the pot.  So is this story as good as I think it is? R-E-V-I-E-W and let me know!

Thanks to all you marvelous people who have so far reviewed my fic!  You give me encouragement and hyper rushes and make me all happy!  The next day at school after I get your review I bug LM-chan by telling her everything you've said and how happy it makes me!

Auf wiedersang (sp?) till next chapter!  ~~Callisto


	5. The Monarchy

Author's Note: I really don't have much to say…thank you SO SO MUCH all of you who have reviewed thus far!! You make my day and I get extremely happy over reviews!  Okay, now read and then review! ^__^

Disclaimer: I own nuttin'.

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Five:  The Monarchy

It was March of AC 199, and the Peacecraft monarchy was finally becoming official.  Having finally finished all his work with Preventers, Zechs wanted to take over the Peacecraft monarchy, as he was originally intended to, now that he had nothing else left in his life.  Relena, on the other hand, also wanted to reclaim the throne.  Unfortunately for her, Heero hated politics with a passion and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.  So here she sat in a stuffy meeting room with Milliardo, Heero, Pagan, Hilde, and Duo, trying to figure out the best way to solve the issue at hand.

"There shouldn't be a question to it," Milliardo argued.  "Relena, you want the monarchy, but Yuy wants nothing to do with it.  It makes sense for you to leave it be and go make a life for yourself elsewhere.  I have nobody else to please in life, so it doesn't matter if I take on this job or not."

"But brother," Relena argued in return, "the monarchy can only continue through an heir, and since you aren't married there isn't much chance of the Peacecraft line continuing on."  Relena was rather annoyed with the whole thing.  They'd already been arguing the point for several hours, and no new headway had been made.  Everyone was tired and exhausted, but nobody was willing to leave until a solution had been reached.

Milliardo appraised Relena with his ice blue eyes for a few minutes before he spoke.  "I'm still young, Relena, not yet twenty-three.  There's plenty of time to worry about that.  Shoving that aside, I've been trained for this since I was just a boy, and you haven't."

Relena felt like they were going in circles.  How many times had this been argued now?  Two? Ten? Twenty?  "You've also been trained in the art of war, Milliardo.  The Peacecrafts are pacifists."

"You aren't even a Peacecraft!  You're a freaking Yuy!  And what about your husband, eh?  He's as warlike as they come!"

Relena slammed her face down on the table, never mind the stinging in her nose.  They were getting nowhere and they all new it.  If this kept up, they'd spend the rest of their natural lives trying to decide the outcome of this, and by then it wouldn't matter anymore because they'd all be dead and some other country would swallow up the Sanq Kingdom.

Looking at Pagan wearily, Relena asked, "What is your view on this, Pagan?"

The elderly man looked back and forth between Relena and Milliardo, giving them each considering looks before he spoke.  "Before I say what I have to say, what do Masters Heero and Duo and Lady Hilde have to say?"

Relena rotated her head to peer at her husband, best friend and her husband's best friend.  Heero spoke first.  "I hate politics," he grunted.  Oh great.  That was such a large help it would solve the problem right then and there.  Relena resisted the urge to slap him with all her might.

Duo and Hilde shared looks before Duo spoke.  "Hilde agrees with me when I say that some compromise should be reached."

"Oh really," Relena and Milliardo said sarcastically as one.  Duo slammed his face down on the tabletop as Relena had done mere moments before.  By the shout he gave off, obviously his nose had also been damaged.

Hilde patted Duo's back comfortably before she spoke.  The seven month pregnant woman had been very supportive through the entire ordeal for everyone.  Even despite her many bathroom breaks, Hilde had willingly listened with an open mind when everybody else was ready to strangle the nearest person they could reach.  "What Duo meant to say was that a compromise should be reached that can make everybody happy.  Something to satisfy both parties, and yet is completely fair.  Do you all understand what I'm getting at?"

Pagan nodded at Hilde.  "That's exactly the line of thought I have, Miss Hilde.  In my honest opinion, the best way to solve this is exactly what you said.  I think, that to satisfy both parties, we could have a double monarchy."

"What?" Milliardo asked, voicing Relena's thoughts.  "What on Earth are you talking about?"  (A/N: BTW, they're on Earth in the Sanq Kingdom.)

"A double monarchy," Pagan repeated.  "The best way to do it would to be one year Lady Relena is Queen, and Master Heero has to suffer through her politics.  The next year they drop the monarchy and head off to please Heero in whatever way he so desires, and Master Milliardo takes over as King for a year.  You can do whatever you wish to, Master Milliardo, during the year in which Lady Relena is queen."

The more she tossed the idea about in her head and let it take form and shape, the more Relena decided she loved it.  Pagan was right, it was the perfect decision!  It would satisfy everybody, and be more than fair to both parties.  She couldn't have come up with a better solution herself.  Well, for that matter, she hadn't even been able to come up with a solution… "I love it," Relena announced.  "Nothing would be more perfect."  Milliardo nodded his assent, as did Heero.  With a grin, Relena joyfully announced, "Then it's settled!  One year I'll be reigning queen, and the next Milliardo will be reigning king.  We can both be coronated at the same time, and one of us will drop the title and crown for the year that the other is reigning monarch.  Two weeks today can be the coronation date!"  Milliardo shared a rare smile with her as everyone cheered.  For the first time since last September when Miss Noin had left, he look more than halfway happy.  _Oh Milliardo_, Relena thought, her heart going out to him.  She remembered very well every time Heero hadn't been anywhere near her, and how much it had ached her heart.  She truly felt Milliardo's pain.  And it certainly didn't help any that he had been mad at Lucrezia since Thanksgiving.  Even during Christmas he hadn't been willing to talk about her.  

Noin.  Lucrezia Noin.

An idea sprang up into Relena's mind.  She was thankful the others took her sudden joyful grin for happiness over the newly decided monarchy.  Oh, if only this worked out, it truly would be a momentous event… Even as she rejoiced over their decision, Relena set her mind to work on figuring out the best way to go about her plan.  Oh how momentous an event it would be…

****

Noin's Vidphone kept ringing and ringing.  With a moan she crawled out of bed and went to answer her call.  It was only nine-thirty at night, but she had been in bed for a good hour already.  She had been up late last night and up early this morning, adding some finishing touches to the local green house so it would be able to house plants in a decent temperature instead of freezing them almost instantaneously when night came.  She was exhausted, but this could be an important call.  It's what she got for being number two in the Mars Terraformation Project.

Clicking the view screen on, Noin was surprised to see Relena Yuy's face take up the screen.  "Relena!  Hi.  How'd you find out my number?" (A/N: Do they use numbers? *shrug*)

Relena smiled her Peacecraft smile.  "Sometimes it comes in handy to be the Vice Foreign Minister and the future Queen of the Sanq Kingdom."  Noin started to let out a laugh, but it was interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn.  "I'm sorry, Miss Noin, did I wake you?" Relena asked, concern filling her voice and face.

Noin shook her head in response, then changed it to a shake-nod.  "Yes, actually you did.  But don't worry about it."

"It's only nine-thirty.  Are you okay, Miss Noin?"

Noin yawned again.  "Call me Lucrezia, Relena, or just Noin.  Miss Noin sounds too formal.  I'm just fine, don't worry about it.  I was up late last night and up early this morning working on our blasted greenhouse, that's all.  I'm just exhausted."

The look of concern didn't completely leave Relena's face.  "Then I'll be brief." Relena explained the situation of the Monarchy, and the solution they had come to.  "And you see, Noin, the coronation ceremony is to be held two weeks from today.  I know you and my brother are having problems right now, but Noin, it would mean the world to me, and I'm sure to him, if you would make it for the ceremony.  Please, Lu, for us.  As friends."

Noin stared blankly at Relena.  Zechs?  Actually go and see him?  She wasn't sure if she could manage that, not with the condition their relationship was in.  "Er, Relena, you know I'd love to, but we've got a big thing going on in two weeks, and since I'm supervising it, I need to be here," Noin lied.  Relena held her posture just fine, but Noin could see how her eyes crumbled to ashes.

Softly, Relena asked, "Are you sure?"  Fearing to trust her voice, Noin just nodded, hoping and praying Relena would drop the subject.  "If that's how you feel," Relena said heavily.  "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

Noin desperately wanted to get away from this subject before she burst into tears.  "So," she asked with a cheeriness she didn't feel, "how is everybody doing?"

Solemn eyes regarded her.  "For the most part, just fine.  Duo and Hilde are taking a seminar on how to be parents.  At nineteen, Duo's flipping out about bringing a baby into their family.  He's restarted their junkyard, did you know that?  Now that things with the Preventers have all but died, most of the ex-Gundam pilots are finding new jobs.  Duo's got the junkyard, Heero's doing nothing at the moment because I won't let him, but he's trying desperately to find some job here on Earth out in the middle of nowhere where he can take us during my off year; Quatre's still running the family business in his own way.  He finally proposed to Catherine, at Christmas time, and their wedding will take place in a month.  Wufei eloped with Sally in February, surprising us all, and they're happily married.  He still works for the Preventers, and intends to stay there until Mars opens to the public.  He and Sally want to live where you built up a place habitable for humans.  Trowa and Midii's baby was born two days ago, a gorgeous little boy they named Shawn.  Trowa's currently working for Quatre, but I think he and Midii want to change professions to something where they can travel around a lot.  Zechs quit with the Preventers and is preparing for his job as king of Sanq, as am I.  That's pretty much all there is to report here."  

Noin felt more than a little upset by most of this news.  She was supposed to be there for all her friends, helping them laugh their way through life.  Already she had missed the birth of the Barton's baby, and her best friend's wedding.  That was what probably stung the most.  She and Sally were very close, and she found it disheartening that Sally had ran off to get married and hadn't even warned her.  Then again, why should she?  Nobody knew how to contact Noin, despite the fact that they all knew she was on Mars.  It served her right, for taking off on them like that.

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't realize it until Relena said something.

"No, Relena, I—I'm just fine.  If you'll excuse me, I need to go now.  Tell everyone I say hi."  With that parting, Noin turned off the Vidphone and headed to her living room to collapse on the couch in tears.  Was her job really worth losing all her friends over?

^*^*^*^*

A/N: That took a different turn there at the end.  Maybe I should write more stories that I don't know where I'm going with.  They seem to work out, and I actually seem to write them down.  Anybody remember how I said this story was forming around one line?  Yeah, well that one line happened in the first few paragraphs of chapter one.  And look where I am now.  Wow.  *the entire world falls down dead at a faint*  Celeste, stop laughing! 

Thank you for your many reviews.  They keep me happy and let me know my story isn't being wasted!


	6. Coronation

Author's Note:  I don't know much about coronation ceremonies, but I'm basing this one off what I vaguely know of Britain's coronation ceremonies and whatever I can pull off the top of my head that sounds somewhat official.  Sorry if it sounds like a load of crap.  That's what my mind is. .

SDA

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Six: Coronation

Who would have thought that being coronated would be so nerve-wracking?  Well, it was.  Zechs Merquise, aka Milliardo Peacecraft, paced the floors to his bedchamber in the Peacecraft manor over and over again as he awaited the proper time to descend the main hallway and join Relena in the fanciful carriage that waited to take them to the Coronation Center.  In true Sanq Kingdom tradition, he and Relena had both spent all of yesterday and so far all of today alone, not seeing anyone, not even each other, or, in Relena's case, Heero.  Traditionally, the time spent alone was to give them time to reflect on their life and what the future held.  All it had done for him was make him more nervous.

_Things wouldn't be so bad if Noin were here_, he thought, and he meant it with all of his heart.  He'd even be willing to forgive her for the Thanksgiving trespass if only she could be there by his side.  He'd forgive her for everything, and beg forgiveness for everything he'd done, and then pull out the diamond ring he had had made for her back before she left and beg her to marry him.  He'd kiss her senseless and they could all live happily ever after.  

But he had to face reality.  She wasn't there, she was on Mars, and had absolutely no idea that his and Relena's coronation was taking place today.

A knock sounded on his chamber door, and Pagan stuck his head in.  "It is time, Master Milliardo."  Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Zechs straightened his traditional Peacecraft outfit one last time before following Pagan out the door.  Relena and Heero were already there, Relena looking much like she had when she was declared Queen of the world, in a much similar dress and hairstyle.  Heero was wearing a tuxedo, the outfit ever looking out of place on him.

Relena took Zechs' hand and gave it a squeeze.  "Good luck," she whispered to him.

"Good luck," he whispered back.  It was time.

Light help them all.

****

Heero was out of the royal carriage first.  Holding his hand up, he helped Relena down, Zechs following behind them, hopping down on his own accord.  Thousands of Sanqites (people who live in the Sanq Kingdom) were lined up behind ropes, silently watching their future monarchs walk up the red carpet to where the Pope was waiting to perform the ceremony.  Zechs was sure that under his white gloves his hands were sweating profusely.  For the first time since the war he was grateful for his military training and that he could keep his face void of all emotion, despite whatever turmoil was roiling around on his inside.

Reaching the base of the steps, Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft ascended together, Prince Consort Heero Yuy trailing two steps behind them.  Once arriving on the platform, Relena and Zechs knelt before the Pope as Heero trailed off to the side to be out of the way.  The Pope gave a long and boring speech about responsibility or something of the sort.  Zechs couldn't say for sure.  When asked later the entire ceremony was a giant muck rolled together in his mind.  Thank goodness the entire thing was recorded so he could later go back and watch it and pretend he remembered it.

The Pope finally finished his speech, and the crowd erupted into earsplitting cheers.  The cheering went of for five minutes before the crowd could be silenced.  Zechs shared a look with his sister.  If they came out of this with their hearing intact, that would be the miracle.

Bringing forth Holy Water, a long, elaborate and elegant prayer was said before Relena and Zechs dipped one hand in the water (after removing one glove) and recited prepared answers to the Pope's scrutinizing questions.  Zechs noted how some of the questions he asked Relena were not repeated to him.  These were the questions dealing with a peaceful past, and a promise for a peaceful future.  How ironic.  Refrain from asking pacifist questions to a former soldier.  Zechs couldn't help but wonder if Pagan had had time to warn the Pope.

Pausing briefly from the two Peacecrafts, the Pope turned to Heero and asked him a minimal amount of formal questions.  Heero answered them all with pre-determined answers.  The Pope declared him worthy to be consort to Princess Relena, but didn't give the crowd a chance to cheer.  He charged head on into the next part of the Coronation process.

This was the part that Zechs feared most.  He and Relena would in turn place a hand on the King James Version of the Holy Bible and swear to follow the rules of Pacifism and keep this country out of war.  There may not be a war going on right now, and there may not be one again in his lifetime, but Zechs was a soldier through and through, and nothing in the world was going to change that.

Much to his surprise, the words of the oath had been altered, no doubt because of his special condition.  Instead of swearing wholeheartedly to be pacifist and keep the country from being plunged into war, he and his sister both had to swear to do their best to be pacifist.  Swear to do their best.  That was easy enough.  Zechs felt as if a large weight had been removed from his shoulders.  He wouldn't be disappointing his father by lying, but he would instead be able to help keep the Pacifist reign of the Sanq Kingdom by that small and simple change in the oath.  Zechs couldn't help but wonder if the people would care or even notice.

Ceremoniously, the Pope took the crown of the King and placed it on Zechs' head, and then took the crown of the Queen and placed it upon Relena's head.  Finally, after what had seemed like hours and hours of torture, he and Relena were presented to the people of the Sanq Kingdom as the official monarchs of the country.  Zechs felt a great sense of relief that this trial was finally over.  He could survive from here on out, he felt sure of it.

After a brief moment of silence, the entire crowd erupted in cheers; what had occurred after the Pope's speech suddenly seemed like a mouse's squeak.  No doubt about it, if he got out of here with his hearing still intact, that would be the biggest miracle ever accomplished.

Looking out over the crowd and waving as was traditional, Zechs did his best to make eye contact with as many people as he could while he, Relena, Heero, and their escort made their way to the carriage.  One would think that everybody would have some sense of propriety, or at least enough of one to stay behind the ropes.  But no, these Sanqites didn't have a sense of propriety.  They surged as one past the restraining ropes and surrounded the royal entourage, scaring the wits out of everybody in the center of the circle.

In all honesty, it was hours later that they had fought their way to the end of the seemingly endless sea of people.  Zechs was tired and exhausted, and wanted to escape from this madness and get a few hours rest if at all possible before the royal ball to be held tonight in their honour.  He and Relena climbed wearily into the waiting carriage along with Heero, and the driver headed off to the palace.  Zechs fell asleep before Heero closed the door behind him.

****

It was almost midnight, and the ball had been going on for several hours already.  Feeling dead on his feet, Zechs, did his very best to smile as he was forced to dance with the throng of women constantly surrounding him.  He didn't know how to dance at all, but nobody seemed to care and would force him into the center of things anyway, just simply pleased to be near a king.  Zechs was exhausted and would love nothing more than to collapse onto a bed, or even the floor, but he couldn't, not as long as guests remained.  He'd managed to sneak a dance with each of the ex-Gundam pilots' wives and Quatre's fiancée, just so he could dance with someone he knew, but more often than not he was stuck with some simpering lady who flattered him beyond the point that he knew it was mindless.  Zechs turned around to try and escape the torture of dancing, but he found himself presented with his next dancing partner.  The difference was, he knew this lady.  Oh yes, he knew her all too well.

Her name was Lucrezia Noin.

Shocked beyond belief, Zechs just stood there staring at her with his mouth open before she grabbed him up to dance before one of the other ladies took advantage of the opportunity.  It took him several second to blink his shock away before he spluttered out, "What are you doing here?"

Noin's violet eyes regarded him.  "Relena called me two weeks ago to tell me about the coronation.  She invited me to come, but I told her I couldn't make it.  At the last second I changed my mind and caught a last-minute shuttle to Earth.  I just had to be here for you."

"You were here?" he asked in a strangely quiet voice. 

She nodded.  "I saw the entire thing, Zechs Merquise.  Or should I say Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"Zechs.  To you I'll always be Zechs."  Noin's violet eyes teared up, and she held him a little tighter, and vice versa.

Holding her as they both moved to the music, Zechs didn't think things could get much better.  And he was right.  Boy was he right, for at that moment Mister Nicholas Berter appeared out of nowhere and gently but firmly pushed Zechs away from Noin.

"Nick!" Noin said in shock.  "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you all the way from Mars, Lu," he replied, giving her the kind of look that made Zechs want to slam his face into the ground.

"All the way from Mars?" she asked, a touch breathlessly.  Nicholas Berter nodded his head.

If Zechs had had a gun on his person, it would have been fired at that moment.

"Lu, I just have to tell you this.  I love you.  I've loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you!  You make my soul sing, you are my purpose for living!  Lucrezia Noin, nothing would make me happier than to have you be my wife."  Nicholas Berter pulled out a diamond ring and held it to Noin.

Zechs, wishing desperately for a crow bar, held his breath, waiting to hear his beloved's answer.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: HAH! What an awful, awful, AWFUL place to leave off at, wouldn't you say?  MUAHA! I'm the WORST! *grin*  So what do you guys think? Me, I'm shocked.  Shocked that it's only taken me three days to write all this so far!  Only three days!  Me! That's a record if I've ever set one!  (hee, aren't I awful? I write the story in three days and yet make you guys wait to read it. *evil, evil grin*) Review, please! I honestly value your opinion! Thanks to those of you who have thus far reviewed (I'd list y'all, but there's too many! *dies*)

Till the next chapter!  ~~Callisto 


	7. Oh Yes it Can!

Author's Note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!  Just thought I'd let y'all know my opinion so you can copy it (the opinion). ^_______^  I re-read it recently, and I near died from the sappiness of it.  I couldn't believe I wrote it!  Winter's Roar—sorry about the cliffhanger, especially after how much I HATE them, but I couldn't resist!  It just fit so well!  Please don't hate me! ^__^

SDA

^*^*^*^*

Can Love Conquer All?

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Seven: Oh Yes, It Can

"Lu, I just have to tell you this.  I love you.  I've loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you!  You make my soul sing, you are my purpose for living!  Lucrezia Noin, nothing would make me happier than to have you be my wife."  Nicholas Berter pulled out a diamond ring and held it to Noin.

Zechs, wishing desperately for a crow bar, held his breath, waiting to hear his beloved's answer.

Looking into Nicholas Berter's eyes, Noin said haltingly, "You…love me?"

Nicholas Berter placed his hands over his heart, and said with vigour, "With every fiber in my being!  I love you, Lucrezia, I love you with all my heart.  Without you near, I feel as if I've lost my soul.  You make me glad to be alive!  Just being near you, darling, is intoxicating!  You are my Juliet, my Gwenavere, my Eve.  My other half, my better half! Oh Lucrezia, I mean it when I say nothing, _nothing_, would make me happier than to have you by my side."

Maim. Murder. Kill. Explode. Leave alone with Heero.  These words described Zechs' feelings about Master Nicholas Berter at that exact moment.  Nothing would please _him_ more than to tie a noose around Berter's neck and slowly, oh so very slowly, pull it tight.

"I…I…I…" Noin stuttered, seemingly speechless.  Zechs didn't know if that was because she generally didn't know what to say, didn't want to say yes in his hearing, or she was so shocked no sound could come to her lips.  Zechs, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say, but he had to wait his turn to berate Berter upside-down and sideways.

Nicholas took one of Noin's hands in his.  "Please say yes, Lucrezia, say you'll be mine.  I'll treat you to the best of my knowledge, I'll shower you with gifts, and I'll love you till the end of my days, I swear it!"  It did sound like a rather promising life.  Zechs' anger briefly transferred from Berter to himself.  Maybe if he'd said something like that back in September, Noin wouldn't have left him.  "Please, Lu, say yes!"  So, Mister High-and-Mighty could be reduced to out and out begging.  Curse the woman, would she hurry up and say something!  Zechs suddenly became very aware that nearly the entire ballroom was watching the scene playing out before his eyes.  His anger returned with a fury, and he happened to notice Heero nearby, and Heero always had something dangerous near his person…

"…Er, Nicholas, I…uh…" Noin was still flustered, searching for something to say.

Nicholas Berter's hair was flopping in his face, but his green eyes were filled with yearning as the man stared up into Noin's face.  "I love you, Lucrezia!  Come with me, and I'll make you happier than Zechs ever could, I'll treat you better than he ever could, and we'll make better and happier memories than you have with him!"  

Finally something snapped inside of Noin and she was able to offer a response.  Waving a finger in Nicholas's face, she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, just how many ways can you go wrong in one sentence?"

Mr. Berter gave her a confused look.  "What are you talking about, darling?"

"Don't darling me!" Noin snapped.  "How dare you!  What indication did I ever give you that I had any feelings towards you whatsoever other than friendship?"

"You called me Nick—"

"And how dare you insinuate _anything_ about my relationship with Zechs!  I've known the man since I was twelve!  I've got better memories with him than you have with _any_body!  He already treats me like I'm queen of the world—" _Which you will be, or at least Queen of the Sanq Kingdom, if I can convince you to marry me_ "—, which is something you haven't done yet, and I'm happiest when I'm with him!  Even when I went to your stupid Thanksgiving dinner, the happiest moment I had was when I called my friends and I first saw his face—before you called me Lu and we had an argument, that is.  Speaking of which, don't call me Lu anymore, or even Lucrezia!  My name is Noin!" Wow.  Who would have thought she could explode so?  It made Zechs grin to see her standing there seething at Mister Properly-Pansified Berter.

In a most whiny voice, Nick said, "But Lu—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Noin shouted, enraged at the man.  Giving him a glare that would rival anything Heero had to offer, Noin stepped on her heel and twirled away from him to face Zechs.  Much to his surprise, as soon as she made eye contact with him her face lit up like fire.  What reason had she to blush?  She'd just done exactly what she was supposed to.  Pan fry it, if he grabbed her up now and kissed her senseless it wouldn't be anywhere near what she deserved.

Silence rang out like a thousand voices shouting.  In a moment that seemed an eternity, Zechs reached for Noin and grabbed her up in his embrace.  Forgetting for the moment that she deserved so much more, he kissed her senseless.  Somehow during their lip-mashing session, they both managed to get out the words "I love you", and he slipped on her finger the engagement ring he just happened to be holding in his pocket.

****

A little more than a year later

****

Lucrezia entered the Peacecraft Palace with Zechs at her side.  In her arms rested a tiny bundle, sleeping soundly.  Smiling proudly, she lifted the tiny baby up to show the ex-Gundam pilots and their families, along with Lady Une, Mariemaia, and Pagan.  Here was Victoria Merquise, the perfect baby born from the perfect marriage.

Sometimes the question would be asked: Can love conquer all?  Everybody present in the room knew the answer.

Oh yes, it can.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: YAY, I finally finished it!  I still can't believe all this started because of one line.  I guess my brain woks in my favour after all!  I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed this fic, your reviews have meant the WORLD to me and I've made sure all my friends at school know about it.  I'd list everybody, but I'm far too lazy to concoct a list…and then there's the fact that I keep forgetting to do it (this is saved on a different computer than the one linked to the internet).  Once again, thanks for all the support!  

Love, Luck, and Legolas,

 ~~Callisto


End file.
